Zhane
Zhane is the Silver Space Ranger and a hero from Power Rangers In Space. History Early Life Zhane was best friends with Andros and Karone and was at times the only one who could make Andros laugh or smile. One day Zhane and Andros became Power Rangers, one of the greatest moments of their lives. Despite their great skill as a team, things went bad for them during an enormous assault on their home planet, KO-35, launched by Dark Specter. During the fight, Zhane saw that Andros was in danger from a explosion and leaped in front of his friend, taking the blast and critically injuring himself. The Red Space Ranger placed him in a cryogenic chamber aboard the Astro Megaship in the hopes that his friend would one day recover. However Zhane remained in the cryo chamber for two whole years, showing no signs of life. In Space After the Astro Megaship crashed on a planet called Kardix, a power surge went through the ship, awakening Zhane, just in time to help the Power Rangers fend off a hoard of alien scavengers. Ashley Hammond was very interested in learning how to use telekinesis and Zhane was happy to teach her. However their spending time together resulted in Andros believing there was something romantic between them, creating a void between the Red and Silver Rangers. But Zhane soon explained that he and Ashley were just friends and they repaired their friendship. However in his following battles, the Silver Ranger found himself demorphing unexpectedly. Zhane went to Alpha who told him that because he had been morphed for that long two year period, his powers had been weakened (like leaving a parked car running). The other rangers overheard their conversation and fell under the impression that Zhane was dying. Alpha told him that he needed a surge of high voltage electricity to recharge his powers and upon realizing what the other rangers thought when they started keeping him out of combat and pampering him, Zhane couldn’t resist playing along. He found the location of an electrical storm and held up his Digimorpher to the sky, allowing a lightning bolt to strike it, recharging it. The Silver Ranger was back in action and went to his friends rescue. However upon returning to the Megaship, Zhane found out the other rangers knew what he had been up to and they made him clean the ship from top to bottom. Later, the Silver Ranger saved Astronema when one of her monsters turned on her and brought her to a marsh, where he took care of her. Upon the princess of evil’s awakening, Zhane gave her a toasted marshmallow, which she took but left soon afterwards, saying that they would be enemies forever. However this encounter lead to the two developing a romantic interest in each other and Zhane received a note from Astronema, telling him to meet her at the campfire for a date. The Silver Ranger was ecstatic and raced back to the Megaship to get ready, but was delayed when he had to help the other rangers fight the Horrorbull monster. Zhane managed to arrive, but was very late and needless to say, Astronema was not pleased. She blasted him and left Zhane singed and brokenhearted. The other rangers attempted to talk to him, but he couldn’t tell them that he’d just had his heart broken by Astronema. However he eventually got over it, though he still had feelings for the princess of evil. While looking for Zordon on a desert world, the rangers discovered rebels from KO-35 and Zhane decided to stay and help them. Later when the Rangers found themselves struggling to stop an asteroid headed for Earth with their Megazords, the Silver Ranger returned with his new zord, the Mega Winger and helped them stop it. Zhane rejoined the other rangers and found out from the others that Astronema was actually Karone, Andros’ missing sister. He admitted that he had gone on a date with her, giving the other more hope that she could be returned to the side of good. Zhane continued to aid the rangers in their following battles and helped them to eventually defeat the Psycho Rangers. However some time after this, Dark Specter launched a full scale assault on the universe, but Zhane and his fellow rangers never gave up in their battle despite the overwhelming odds. As they fought against the evil forces in the final confrontation, the wave of energy form Zordon’s shattered energy tube swept over them, destroying the villains and demorphing the Power Rangers. Zhane later joined the other Rangers after they headed back to Earth in the Astro Megazord to start a new life. Powers and Abilities Zhane is a telekinetic and skilled hand-to-hand fighter and can use his Digimorpher to become the Silver Space Ranger, increasing his abilities and allowing him to wield the Super Silverizer, a weapon that can convert from a saber mode to a laser gun mode. Zhane also had the Silver Cycle, a motorcycle that could transform into a Galaxy Glider, and the Galactic Rover, a dune buggy based vehicle in his arsenal, as well as the zord, the Mega Winger. Silver Ranger - Psycho Silver= Arsenal *Psycho Silverizer }} Gallery In Space Charger (Silver Ranger).jpg Trivia *When morphing, Zhane presses the number sequence, “2580”, on his Digimorpher, which spells out “MEGA”. *Zhane's counterpart in Denji Sentai Megaranger, the Super Sentai series Power Rangers In Space was based on, was Yuusaku Hayakawa. *Zhane is the first Sixth Ranger to completely lack chest armor and have his suit design resemble the design of the core team Rangers. Followed by Eric Myers, Merrick Baliton, Sam, Antonio Garcia and Orion. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Successful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Revived Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Superheroes Category:Optimists